


Doctor Who: The Timeless Children - Goodbye

by francistardis



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Thasmin Week (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francistardis/pseuds/francistardis
Summary: A novelisation of the scene from The Timeless Children where the Thirteenth Doctor is saying her final goodbye to her friends, Yaz, Ryan and Graham.
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Doctor Who: The Timeless Children - Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prose I've done in a long long time, maybe even the first actual prose I've published? Please give feedback and thoughts - thank you! 
> 
> \- Francis

"So come on then Doc, what're you thinking?" They all looked over towards her for reassurance as she leaned over the console in deep thought gripping the detonator - this was it - this was usually when she had some brilliant plan fizzing through her brain - any second now, she'll jump into the air breathlessly spitballing ideas left, right and centre calling them all into action - none of it ever making any sense to them - but that was all part of the excitement - any moment now. 

Any moment. 

The Doctor looked up towards them all with a twinge of sadness in her eyes as she realised what she had to do. What needed to happen. "One option left." Images flashed through her mind as she was considering the implications of just what she was about to do - her home. The home where she grew up running through the red grass fields everyday, the home with all those little hiding places that only she knew about when playing Hide and Seek, the home with the barn where she'd sleep away from all the other children - always crying - always being so afraid but never knowing why. I guess she knows now. And the home with that sky.

Oh, that sky. The most beautiful, beautiful red luxurious sky - the one she used to look up to every night as the stars came out shining bright and how she would dream of one day breaking free and escaping to see them just a little bit closer.

She was going to have to say goodbye to it all. Oh well, she's had a good innings - all those lives she's lived. Dying to save the universe. It was always going to be this way in the end, wasn't it? She desperately hoped she would never have to find herself doing this again - but here we are. "I have to use the Death Particle on Gallifrey. On my home. If the Master and his new breed of Cybermen get off this planet then they'll be unstoppable. I started all this with Shelley and the Cyberium so now I have to finish it. Alone."

The room fell silent. 

Everyone was shell-shocked. A million thoughts and feelings flying through their brains and not one word could describe any of them accurately. Is it sadness? Is it anger? Despair? 

"What!?" A heartbroken Yaz blurted out in disbelief - this can't be happening. This cannot be happening!? What about all those brilliant plans she always has? Those plans that are the definition of impossible? This isn't a brilliant plan, this isn't even an impossible plan - this is a very very possible plan - she's just walking willingly to her death. No way. There's no way.

They were all staring intently at her, The Doctor looked away from their gaze and looked towards the console, she began flicking switches and pressing buttons - having to look them in the eyes while saying goodbye was the worst part. It always hurts so much more when you can see their face.

"Look, the TARDIS will take you back to Earth. All of you. You can settle in the 21st century. Sheffield? Gloucester? Cardiff? Ooooh - or how about Glasgow? I once lived in Glasgow - absolute rubbish tip but I saw some great trees - or maybe-" The Doctor's incessant attempts at lightening the mood were interrupted by Ryan. "Doctor, stop. What about you though? If you detonate that thing then you'll die too." Oh great. Not even bad jokes getting past this lot. She paused for a moment before finally having the courage to meet their gaze. "That's the way it has to be. And I would do that in a heartbeat for this universe. For you, my fam." 

The console beeped - the controls were set - it was going to take off at any minute. Time to go. The Doctor slowly began to walk towards the doors, as Yaz watched her leave, the reality of the situation was only really just settling in for her - she knew the Doctor's plan was suicide - she'd been there before, there has to be another way, she can't just let her do that. Suddenly, Yaz leapt forward and began frantically begging and pleading with her - trying to grab hold of the Doctor's hand and pull her back. "We're not letting you go! You're not doing this! The Doctor violently shook Yaz off her. "Get off me, Yaz!" Yaz fell silent - The Doctor stared into her eyes as tears began to form. "Please."

Oh, Yasmin Khan. Well. Yaz to her friends. So many things left unsaid. I guess that's the way things will stay. Saying goodbye - it never gets easier - not for one single second. She never knows what to say. Oh well - maybe later, she'll end up thinking of something she should've said that might've been helpful.

That is - of course - if there's even a later to come back from. 

She smiled a faint smile at Yaz in an attempt to be reassuring. "Yaz." Ryan put his hand gently on Yaz's shoulder. "Come on." The Doctor stared as Yaz slowly and reluctantly backed away from her - joining the quietly mournful Graham and Ryan. Lord knows what those two are thinking - it was the Doc that brought them all together after Grace sacrificed herself to save them, made them a family again, gave them a reason to go on - and now here they are - watching as she sacrifices herself to save them much like Grace did. Funny how life works out like that. 

There was so much she wanted to say to them right now - remember when we met Rosa Parks, flirted with King James, broke up with a giant talking frog? Or when we stopped a load of rampaging Judoon in Gloucester? Remember that? Imagine the laughs they could all have now. Laughter is never a bad thing - especially when you're sad. A few final laughs. But somehow I think that would just make it worse. Last words are important. Probably. She had so much to thank them for, that night after she regenerated when she got thrown out of her TARDIS, the very last thing she expected to find waiting for her as she landed was a family to call home - and yet there they are. Gallifrey may have been where she was brought up but her friends are her real home. She loved them. Sadly she's never really been good with love - it seems so easy - just three simple words. She could say the most daftest and insane plans, spend months telling them all about her historical mishaps and being cocky for years on end to alien invaders but when it came down to it? I suppose sometimes you just can't muster the courage to say the right words. 

But maybe these words will suffice? 

"Live great lives."


End file.
